The Lilo Adventures of Space Jam
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: The gang and are playing basketball with aliens and The Looney Tunes.
1. Chapter 1

(Pleakley and Juumba were at Moron Mountain for a vacation, they just got out of The Moron Coaster. Pleakley got dizzy and Juumba got bored.)

Pleakely: That was horrible.

Juumba: Yes and the kids are having a good time in New York, luckily their staying at RBTV's apartments.

Pleakley: Let's not go back to this garbage again.

(Meanwhile, the owner of the place was complaining about unsatisfied customers.)

Swackhammer: How many times do I have to tell you Nerdlucks, "We Need New Attractions".

Bang: Sir, we tried everything and no one wants to go to an amusement park with, "Moron" on it.

Swackhammer: That's the point, I created this park for villains only.

Blanko: Well, I out put flyers for nice people.

Swackhammer: Blanko, good people won't pay for any of this stuff.

Blanko: Oops.

(As he turned on his T. V, he saw the Looney Toons and got an idea.)

Swackhammer: That's it, The Looney Toons are perfect.

Blanko: What if they can't come?

Swackhammer: If they can't come, we'll make e'm.


	2. Chapter 2

(Later, The Nerdlucks were flying above Looney Tune land.)

Pound: Nawt, where are we?

Nawt: Apparently, were here right now.

(They landed in the park and made a hologram of a garbage truck to avoid capture.)

Nawt: Looney Tunes, started off in the 1930s.

(Bugs Bunny was strolling in the park where he met The Nerdlucks.)

Bugs: What's up Doc?

(He noticed The Nerdlucks pointing their guns at him and hid behind the tree. There he met Daffy who was spying on them.)

Daffy: Bugs!

Bugs: Daffy, we have been invaded by a race of aliens.

Daffy: I know, I saw what happened. Their small and they can't jump high.

Bugs: I got it.

(They went to The Nerdlucks.)

Bugs: We challenge you to a basketball game.

Nerdlucks(Minus Nawt.): What's that?

(Nawt got out his Earth encyclopedia and found, "Basketball".)

Nawt: "Basketball" an Earth game created by, "James Naismith" it takes 5 people to play for each team and . It's like Florgasball.

Pound: Darn!

(They left and complained at the same time.)

Pound: How are we going to get that tall?

(Then they saw a stand, and found Nasira with potions and magical items.)

Pound: We're looking for a potion that will make us taller for a basketball game.

Nasira: I have a potion that can make you look like basketball player.

(Nasira gave them a orange potion.)

Pound: Perfect.

(Then a handsome boy with long hair and an Arabian outfit came in.)

Jay: Aunt Nasira, they must pay for that.

Pound: I got it.

(He gave them a bag of souvenirs from Moron Mountain.)

Nasira: Perfect for my potions.

(Later, they drank the potions and turned into The Monstars. The Looney Tunes were shocked on the change.)

Bugs: I think we might need a little bit of help.

Tweety: I'm on it, I heard of these people in the human world.

(He flew up and went to The Human World.)


	3. Chapter 3

In the human world, Kiki, David, Frank, and Gary were playing 2 on 2, while Lilo, Kristen, and Betty Ann were listening to Phineas and The Ferb Tones when Tweety Bird came in. He told the team what happened and they needed his help. Twilight casted a spell that made them teleport to Looney Toon land. Once there Bugs showed them their gym where they were practicing or their game. The floors were a bit dirty. Rarity didn't want her hooves filthy and Kristen removed her shoes and socks so they wouldn't get dirty. All of the Looney Toons did their traditional spit shine to clean it up. Taz did his tornado and cleaned it up. "Apples." said Taz. "Your right y'all. This does smell like apples" said Applejack. "That's because we had apple pie for a snack." said Daffy.

Once there, they decided to help them with their basketball problem. Unfortunately, things got out of hand. They were causing trouble in the gymnasium. 3 hours later, the team was making a huge mess. Frank said, " Isn't there anyone who knows how to play basketball?" "We have." a girl bunny said, behind her were two Japanese girls. One had short black hair and was wearing a white dress with a yellow scarf, the other had shoulder length black hair and a whit outfit and pink stockings. Bugs started to fall in love with the girl bunny, "Hello, I'm, "Lola". My friends and I heard of the game from a canary." "I'm, "Sara Tokimura" and this is my adoptive sister, "Lou"." said Sara. They showed off their stuff and the gang approved to their skills. "So here's the plan, The Midnight Society, Lilo, Bugs, Daffy, Tweety, Lola, Sara, and Lou play the game, the ponies, angry birds, and Tucker will be the cheerleaders and the rest of you cheer us on." said Gary. " Okay." said Porky. "You will I say you will do great." said Foghorn.


End file.
